Food processors, blenders, hand blenders, and the like, are well known in the prior art for performing various food processing, blending, or mixing, operations on, with, or regarding, foods and/or food ingredients of various types or kinds.
Traditional food processors and benders typically utilize food processing blades or elements or blending blades or elements which are located or situated at the bottom portion of the food container associated therewith. A motor or other actuating device in these food processors or blenders is typically located or situated in a housing located beneath the food processing blades or elements or blending blades or elements. Each time a food processing or blending operation is to be performed on or with food(s) or food ingredients, the food(s) or food ingredients, which are to be processed or blended, have to be placed into or inserted into or within a food container of the food processor or blender and on or over the food processing blades or elements or the blending blades or elements. A cover, to prevent the food or food ingredients from splattering out of the food container during food processing or blending, must be placed on or over the food container. Further, the need to move food or food ingredients from a cooking container into a food processor or blender can also be inconvenient and burdensome.
Hand blenders or handheld blenders (hereinafter “hand blenders”) are also known which are typically portable devices which can be utilized to process or blend food(s) or food ingredients in a food container. Hand blenders are typically utilized by manually inserting or immersing the portion of same containing the processing blades or elements or the blending blades or elements into the food or food ingredients and manually processing or blending the food or food ingredients while holding and moving the hand blender throughout and/or during the food processing or blending operation. Typically, care must be taken so as to ensure that the food processing blades or elements or the blending blades or elements remain immersed within or submerged in the food or food ingredients during the processing or blending process so as to prevent the food or food ingredients from splattering and/or causing an unnecessary mess. Hand blenders also require that the user manually move the hand blender about in order to ensure that a complete processing and/or blending of the food or the food ingredients is achieved. Further, hand blenders also typically have smaller blades or processing elements which also requires that the operator of the hand blender move the processing or blending portion of same about in the food or food ingredients being processed.
As a result of the many shortfalls of the prior art food processing devices and/or blenders, there is a need for a food processor apparatus which can provide for convenient use and operation and which can be utilized in connection with, or in conjunction with, any type or kind of cooking container.